warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Silent Swords
What exactly does this chapter do that others don't? Why have Space marines do normal Space marine things, and try and keep it secret. It doesn't make sense. Imposter101 (talk) 16:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) This is also, entirely out of character for Space marines. Space marines are warrior monks, not Black Ops. The Imperium does not understand most forms of special operations, and generally deploys Assassins or Inquisitors to fulfill such roles. Space marines are 8 foot tall super solders, who crash through walls and can crush most underfoot. For all their strengths, any form of secrecy is not one. Before you mention Grey Knights, don't. Imposter101 (talk) 16:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) They are also generally entrusted with field-testing experimental wargear, muchof which is considered "illegal". That is why I have the section titled wargear. Valarian of Naples (talk) 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) That does not make my point any different. Having weapons that normal Imperial armies would not have (due to law or otherwise) is something numerous Space marine chapters do. This does not make my argument any less valid. Imposter101 (talk) 17:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, the Imperium barely understands half of it's technology, or how to make it. Field testing war gear is not going to be classed as illegal in the Imperium. Imposter101 (talk) 17:02, June 20, 2013 (UTC) High risk missions? Every mission a Space marine chapter goes on is high risk. What isn't a high risk in 40k? Everything is. Imposter101 (talk) 17:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry to point this out but http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Bolter#Ammunition_Types your bolter ammo is already in use. the only type of ammo that would be illegal for the imperium would have to come from a xeno source, heretical or made using technology the Adeptus Mechanicus says is a no-no (self serving bastards i love em). we are talking the imperium these guys use virus bombs and nukes like it's no ones buisness, a type of ammo that causes a little extra pain is nothing to them. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 17:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) As soon as I can begin editing again, I am going to salvage the key points of this chapter. Valarian of Naples (talk) 17:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The only parts of the article are the main points. Those are the problems with it. Imposter101 (talk) 17:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Here are some ideas for the edit: 1. Overzealous Xenos purgers 2. Close ties to the Adeptus Mechanicus, which could be a reason for their experimental wargear Any other suggestion will be much appreciated. Valarian of Naples (talk) 17:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Those sound fine. But please, no black ops or secretive stuff. It doesn't make any sense, and just comes off as trying to pull a non 40k thing into 40k. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Got it! Valarian of Naples (talk) 18:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The Mechanicus would never have a Space marine chapter that exclusively tests weapons. They would test the weapons themselves. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) The chapter does not test EVERY piece of experimental tech. Just everything that the Mechanicus hands to them. Valarian of Naples (talk) 00:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC)